The Paper Mario Chronicles
by remorsful fanfic writer
Summary: What do you get when you cross a magic wish granting rod, an ancient sealed door, the end of all worlds, alien wish granting stickers and more? You get the Paper Mario series! Paper Mario series novelization.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **Paper Mario Arc**

At Bowser's Castle...

"Hmmmm... Yeah! This plan is genius! I'll definitely kidnap the princess and that pesky Mario can't do anything about it!" Bowser chuckles pleased with himself as he draws the plans for his latest scheme.  
"Kamek! I summon you!" The Koopa King says calling for one of his most loyal minions and caretaker looking up from his throne. "Uhhh... sir... Kamek's on vacay, remember?" says one of the Koopas by Bowser's side, clad in metal armor complete with a spiky metal shell.  
"Yeah, Kamek's grandmother is filling in for him while he's on vacation." replies the other Koopatrol on the other side of the throne. "Grrrrr... I can't wait for that blue robed freak to put this plan into action... Fine... send the old hag in..." The large spiky Koopa grumbles.  
"You summoned me your grouchiness?" an elderly Magikoopa dressed in a purple dress and hat asks entering the room. "Yeah, here's the idea for my latest evil scheme." The Koopa King says handing Kammy Koopa the paper.  
"Hmm... build a castle underneath Peach's castle, and lift into the sky! A very clever plan indeed your flatness!" Kammy praises. "Yeah... so, why don't you use your magic or something and make it happen." Bowser orders moving his hand in a rolling motion.

"Hmmmmm... I'm sorry my liege, but even with your entire Magikoopa army building an underground castle of that size would be impossible, let alone we wouldn't be able to be sure it's under the princess's castle." The elderly Magikoopa replies with a forlorn face.  
"Gwaaaaaahhhh! So you're saying it can't be done!?" Bowser yells enraged stomping his foot angry that he spent so much time on a plan that he can't even put into action. "Gahhh! Calm down your royal highness! There may be a way!" Kammy shouts as her master's repeated stomping is causing the castle to shake.  
"Hmmmm? There is? Speak!" The giant turtle says calming down. "Perhaps if we can obtain the Star Rod..." begins the magical Koopa. "The Star what?" Bowser asks confused. "The Star Rod, a magical artifact used by the honorable Star Spirits to grant people's wishes." Kammy explains.  
"Pbbthth, I don't believe in fairytales." Bowser says crossing his arms and closing his eyes. "I can assure you my lord, it is 100% true." the purple clad magic user replies. "Grrrr... Then why don't they ever grant my wishes?!" The Koopa King growls starting to get annoyed.  
"They ignore selfish wishes your selfishness." Kammy explains to her master. "Grrrrr... okay, how do we steal this thing?" Bowser says anxious to start granting his own wishes. "Well, they say that the entrance to Star Haven is located at the top of Shooting Star Summit, only nobody's ever found it so..." Kammy says carrying a large book over to the Koopa King.

"So, if no one's found the entrance, how're we supposed to get there?" Bowser questions massaging his chin interested in the book.  
"Why simple, with my magic and this book, we can teleport ourselves there!" Kammy giggles excitedly as she opens the book to show a page of the seven Star Spirits and the Star Rod.  
"Ooooo I like the sound of that!" Bowser replies pleased hopping into his Koopa Clown Car as Kammy tapes a picture of herself into the book.  
"What the!? Where did you guys come from!?" The Star Spirits panic at the sudden appearance of Bowser and Kammy. "Now! Do it Kammy!" Bowser orders as the Stars regain their composure ready to fight.  
Before the Star Spirts can get close, Kammy unleashes blasts of pink electricity in all directions. "Noooo! Please don't!" the spirits plead dodging the erratic blasts as the evil Koopa approaches the sacred relic.

Using his extremely powerful fire breath, Bowser breaks the glass dome and swipes the Star Rod inside.  
"Now let's put this thing to use! 'I wish to turn these pathetic Star Spirits into playing cards!'" thinks the Koopa King as the rod unleashes a yellow glow.  
Once enveloped by the ring of light, the honorable Star Spirits are turned into helpless playing cards as they circle around Kammy who scatters them across the Mushroom Kingdom to be guarded by Bowser's most powerful minions.  
"Gwahahahaha! Now I can put my evil plan into action! Let's go Kammy!" Bowser chuckles evilly as the duo leave.  
A couple seconds later, a young Star Kid enters the building. "Oh Great Honorable Star Spirts, My Name Is Twink. Please Make Me Your Apprentice." Twink begs.  
"Uhhhh... Honorable Star Spirits?... **WHAT HAPPENED HERE!?"** Twink gasps as he opens his eyes after no response by the spirits seeing both the Star Spirits and Star Rod missing.  
Meanwhile... At Peaches Castle... "Hmmmm... so bored... what should I do today..." The princess sighs bored out of her mind. "Oh! I know I'll throw a big party!" Peach says cheerfully clapping her hands together.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own anything in this story  
I dislike made up stories about characters (by which I mean fanfics) because in my opinion they make fun of the characters  
however after seeing if others shared my ideas about characters I realized like TV and video games they may be windows too other dimensions  
(ever put your finger hard enough on a computer it gives kind of a portal effect) (like the entrance to Hazy Maze Cave in Super Mario 64 and DS remake)  
fanfics may be parallel dimensions to those said dimensions so please if you write a fanfic don't do anything too drastic. If you cant find any of my stories then they have been deleted but don't worry it most likely means it's being updated.(because I have to use notepad)

 **Paper Mario Arc**

We find the Mario Bros. at their house, Mario in bed taking a nap and Luigi sitting at the table reading a book when a voice calls from outside.  
"Mail Call!" calls a Paratroopa after inserting a letter into the mailbox. "I'll get it." the green Mario Brother chimes setting his book on the table as his brother opens one of his eyes.  
The green plumber opens the door just in time to see the winged Koopa mailman known as Parakarry take off, Luigi then grabs the mail and returns inside.  
"Ahhhh, What we get bro?" the famous red plumber yawns walking into the living room. "We got a letter from Princess Peach! I'll read it to you okay?" Luigi replies noticing his sleepy brother has not quite woken up yet and is unable to read.  
"Thanks bro, I'm still tired, don't feel like reading..." Mario snores lazily still half asleep as his younger brother opens the letter.

 _"Dear, Mario and Luigi._  
 _I'm throwing a party at my castle today!_  
 _I would be honored if you both could attend._  
 _Many guests from distant towns are hoping to meet you._  
 _There will be tasty sweets and all kinds of entertainment!_  
 _I hope to see you soon!_

 _Sincerely, Peach."_

"Well, what do you know!? it looks like the princess is throwing a party!" Luigi nods as he finishes reading liking the idea.  
"A party does sound fun indeed." A now much more awake Mario replies putting his fingers to his chin in thought. "Who knows, maybe you and the princess can have some... alone time." Luigi chuckles gently nudging his brother in the ribs with his elbow.  
"W-What do you mean?" the man in red says blushing shyly at the topic of him and the princess. "Oh, come on bro! It's obvious you like her! You're always getting her out of tough scraps, and you insist on giving her a discount whenever we're called to unclog her pipes." the younger Mario Bro. points out.  
"T-That's just cause she's royalty." Mario says flusteredly making up an excuse. "Sure, it is. You know I'm pretty sure she likes you too." Luigi sighs rolling his eyes as his big brother attempts to hide his crush on the princess.  
"Come off it and just shut it! We got a party to attend to. the famous plumber says somewhat bitterly but filled with brotherly love as they step out the door and start their walk to the castle.

After a couple of minutes of walking, the Bros. find themselves at the entrance to one of their favorite places as they enter Peach's castle.  
"What a magnificent castle! Man, I never get used to this place." Luigi admires looking at all the different kinds of guests.  
"Yeah, I know what you bro. It's been awhile, I haven't been here since Bowser stole all the..." the red plumber falls silent remembering the last time he was here.  
'That's weird... I know I found all 120 of the castle missing power stars, and yet I don't actually remember doing that...' The paper plumber thinks in confusion remembering the event of running and jumping throughout the castle and it's numerous paintings.  
'And why does everything look so... different?' the heroic man thinks wondering why nothing or nobody looked papery in his various memories, when a voice snaps him out of his thoughts.

"Well if it isn't Masters Mario and Luigi!" calls an elderly green Toad with a white moustache.  
"Toadsworth my man, how's it going buddy!?" Luigi says to the castle's chancellor.  
"Oh, I've been doing fine. Old age has been catching up to me I'm afraid, my moustache isn't as black as it used to be as you can see." The Toad Minister replies twirling his white stache.  
"Yeah, well it still looks good on you." Mario says giving their old friend a thumbs up. "Thanks." Toadsworth says looking around making sure nobody's listening in on them.  
"Between you and me my cap is starting to get old as well, kind of reminds me of my younger years when I used to dye my cap to look older." The old mushroom man chuckles showing the bros. one of his spots has turned brown and part of his cap has turned a light yellow.

"Woah, If you hadn't of shown us we wouldn't have believed it! And you're still going on strong." The brothers say impressed.  
"Yes, Yes, although my legs have been giving out on me every once in awhile probably have to get me a cane here soon." Toadsworth says proudly.  
"That's cool." Mario nods respecting his elders. "Oh how I'll miss the good old days, but at least I still have the princess to take care of." the Toad sighs reminiscing of his youth, but also putting on a face of confusion at his memories.  
"Ahem..." the red clad plumber coughs snapping the old man out of his thoughts. "Oh, well listen to me rambling on about lost time! I'm sure the princess would be happy to see you two, she went over to third floor to get to her private chambers to take a moments relaxation from greeting everyone." Toadsworth points upstairs directing the brothers.  
"You go on ahead bro, I'll stay here and mingle." the youngest Mario Brother calls as Mario heads up the stairs. "Okie dokie!" the red brother calls heading through the door. "You know, for some reason things looked pretty weird in my memories..." Toadsworth mumbles playing with his chin. "You too huh?" Luigi nods wondering why some people in this kingdom's memories are like that.

After a few minutes, Mario arrives at the long hallway known as Peach's private chambers and sees her staring out the large window in the center of the room.  
Hearing footsteps behind her, the princess slowly turns around to see her favorite plumber heading towards her. "Oh, Mario! You came to the party to see me, You're so sweet. Thank You!" the princess smiles happily.  
"Of course, I wouldn't miss a party like this! Luigi came too, he's talking to the guests." Mario answers with a grin. "Good, It gets tiring greeting all those guests out there, so I'm just resting a bit." Peach says letting out a small yawn.  
"Yeah, there sure were alot of people." the plumber replies rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm sure it'd be comfortable out on the balcony right now, care to accompany me Mario? We can relax and chat a little." the princess asks politely.  
"Sure thing." nods the heroic plumber in response as he starts to follow her. Suddenly the whole castle starts to shake violently. "Wh-What's going on?" Peach panics looking around. "Earthquake! Everybody run!" Luigi screams panicking as everyone flees the castle.

As a large portion of the guests, Luigi included, the ground starts to crumble away as the castle is lifted into the sky trapping the rest of the guests.  
"Bowser!" Luigi glares seeing the giant turtle's face on the flying fortress under Peach's castle. As various Toads and other attendees to the party watch in horror Luigi looks around for his brother realizing that he and the princess are still inside.  
Meanwhile inside the castle, Mario and Peach are running around in circles panicking when the castle slowly comes to a halt. "Ahhh! we're all going to die!1" the red plumber screams as the princess stops to look out the window.  
"Mario..." the pink princess begins only to be interrupted by her friend's screaming. "We're all goin to die!" the plumber shouts again. "Mar-" "Ahhh!" Mario screams interrupting the princess yet again.  
"Mario!" Peach roars causing the plumber to freeze in a running position as her notices things have quieted down. "Look Mario, it's still day time... isn't it? but I can see stars outside..." the princess asks in confusion pointing out the window.

"Mama Mia!" Mario says worriedly placing his hand on his forehead upon realizing they're in space as well as the sight of a familiar looking vehicle flying right towards them.  
The flying vehicle then crashes through the large window followed by a purple witch. "Gwahahahaha! Long time no see, Princess Peach!" the giant spike shelled turtle chuckles jumping out of his Koopa Clown Car.  
"Bowser!? It was you who made the ground shake just now wasn't it?" Peach says pointing a finger accusingly already knowing the answer. "Gwahaha! Yeah, that was me! I've lifted your castle into the sky, It's sitting on mine now!" the Koopa King laughs evilly amused at the princess's reaction as she wasn't expecting it to happen.  
"This castle is mine now, you will obey me!" Bowser stomps making his way toward the Mushroom Kingdom's ruler. "I don'ta thinka so Bowser!" Mario proclaims jumping infront of the princess with a fighting stance.  
"Huh? Oh it's Mario, What a shock! You're just as annoying as ever." the large koopa says rolling his eyes having expected him to be there. "If you want the princess you'll have to go through me!" the heroic plumber says pumping his fists.

"I'd have it no other way!" Bowser smirks ready to face his rival head on as the begin to battle. Mario races towards his foe and delivers a quick stomp to the face.  
"Take that!" the plumber gloats landing where he once stood. "Not bad... but it's my turn now!" the Koopa says wiping his mouth before charging the hero with his claws.  
Mario swiftly moves to the left out of the way, but Bowser's claws dig into the plumber's arm both hurting him and ripping a hole in his overalls. "Ouchie!" our hero reels.  
The Koopa King rushes the plumber with his claws again, but this time as he approaches the portly hero lets out a small leap kicking the villain in the jaw.  
"Heh, good old Mario, always putting up a good fight. Well today your pathetic little attacks won't beat me!" Bowser chimes smiling at the secret weapon in his pocket.

The Koopa King then starts chasing our favorite plumber around the hallway spewing flames from his mouth. "Ha haven't you learned your lesson yet Bowser? You can never defeat Mario!" Peach squeals in glee as the plumber dodges the fire blasts.  
"True, True. I have had my problems in the past but this time's different!" the Koopa roars pulling out a star shaped wand from his pocket. "Isn't that!?" the princess gasps at what the evil doer is holding.  
"Take a look at what I stole from Star Haven! It's the Star Rod! With this baby's wish granting power you can't even touch me Mario!" Bowser chuckles as the rod glows with power before sending that power into the Koopa King.  
"Nice flashy glowstick Koopa!" mocks the plumber unimpressed. "Hah, you doubt the power of my new toy?! Come on then give me your best shot!" laughs the evil turtle standing there willingly letting his enemy hit him.  
"With pleasure!" the plumber screams charging the giant Koopa before punching him in the gut. "Gwahaha, that tickles! Is that all you got?" laughs Bowser as Mario blinks before swatting him away with a swipe of his claw.  
"T-That didn't work?" Mario asks in disbelief as he gets up off his face dusting himself off. "Well, it's been fun you pesky plumber, but it's obvious you can't hurt me. So, I'm just going to end it now... Good Night." Bowser says taking a deep breath.  
The Koopa then releases a large spew of fire from his mouth engulfing the awe struck plumber who is too dumbfounded to dodge, but even if he wasn't the flames being much much bigger then before it would've been impossible anyway.  
"Oh no! Mario! Please, Get up!" the princess panics as the flames clear revealing an unconscious plumber. "Well, now it's time to get rid of this pest before he wakes up, not that he could do anything anyway Gwahahaha!" the villainious Koopa laughs using the Star Rod's power to hit Mario with a lightning bolt sending him flying out the window.  
"Mariooooooo!" Peach cries watching her hero's lifeless body harmlessly plummet to the earth below as a pair of Koopatrols arrive to lock the princess in her room.

A/N From this chapter onward, each Arc (game) will be divided into several Sub Arcs (chapters) and I mean in game chapters, not chapters of this story XD.


End file.
